Secret Audience
by courag33
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder why Finn's so bitter toward Blaine... So, I wrote this on behalf of that. Pre- season 3. NC-17. Finn/Klaine. One-shot.


Finn sat with his head to his headboard, flipping through his newest edition of Sport's Illustrated. Puck was busy with Mike today and Rachel was on a shopping trip with Tina so he didn't have any plans. To be honest, he was kind of bored. He turned the page once more when he heard giggling along with the sound of feet stomping up the stairs.

He looked up to the door which was slightly opened, not so much to be noticeable. He tilted his head, squinting, trying to get a better view of who was out there. He saw Blaine slam Kurt against the wall across from his door, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Blaine ran one of his hands up Kurt's shirt, revealing his stomach, as his other hand held up Kurt's arms over his head.

Finn watched from where he was sitting on the bed as Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's stomach down to his groin, palming his very obvious erection. Kurt groaned, throwing his head back. Finn felt himself getting harder from the noise. He dropped the magazine to his lap.

_No._ He thought. _Oh, god. This can't be happening._

He was getting turned on by his brother and his brother's boyfriend going at it like two wild animals.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's chest, pushing him back. "Blaine. Blaine. Let's get to the bedroom."

Blaine nodded quickly before picking up Kurt in his arms. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as well as his arms around his neck, kissing him again as Blaine carried him to Kurt's room.

Finn looked around desperately. Kurt's room was _right beside_ his.

He stood and went to close the door all the way, locking it behind him. He approached the wall dividing his room and Kurt's. He carefully took down the poster that hung there, mainly to cover up the hole he punched in the wall one night when he and Rachel were arguing, and set it down on the bed.

_I really shouldn't be doing this._ He thought as he peered through the small hole.

Blaine set down Kurt on his back and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He managed to undo them without any struggle and tugged them off, tossing them on the floor.

_Oh… So, Kurt's a briefs guy._

Kurt writhed and lifted his hips, allowing Blaine to tug his underwear off, dropping them to the floor. Finn's jaw dropped.

_How does he even hide all of that? _Finn thought._ Some sort of sorcery…_

Blaine backed away, undressing himself. Kurt tugged off his own shirt and watched as Blaine worked on removing his jeans. He reached down and jerked himself a few times.

Finn swallowed a moan and slipped his hand into his jeans, stroking himself.

Within seconds, the two boys were naked. Kurt grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss that was basically all tongue and teeth. Both of their cocks rutted against each other. Finn took a deep breath as he jerked himself.

_Think of the mail, Finn._ He repeated in his mind. _Think of the fucking mail._

Kurt clenched his fingers in Blaine's hair and in one swift motion, flipped him over so that he was on top of Blaine. Finn licked his lips, continuing to touch himself.

_Holy shit. I didn't know Kurt was so assertive._

Kurt began trailing wet kisses from Blaine's lips to his neck to his chest. He sucked a small bruise above his nipple before continuing to move lower down his body to his cock.

Finn groaned, trailing his thumb over the head of his own erection which was already beading pre-come at the top.

Without warning, Kurt took Blaine in his mouth. Blaine gasped, arching his back. Kurt began bobbing his head up and down as Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair.

Finn internally cursed himself.

_Fuck! If I hadn't been such a dick to him last year, that would have been me in there getting my cock sucked! We were sharing a fucking room, for Christ's sa— __**Woah!**__ Mail! Mail! Mail!_

Kurt kissed at the head lightly then licked down the underside. He sucked in one of Blaine's balls into his mouth quickly and licked his way back up the length.

"Fuck, Kurt. I'm close." Blaine grunted.

_Me too._

Kurt looked up from wear he was sucking and popped off.

"I want you to come all over my face. Can you do that for me?" His voice was low and sultry. Blaine nodded with a whimper

Finn jerked himself faster.

_Oh, shit. I could have been the one to come on Kurt's face. Fuck my life! Rachel won't even let me do that! Well… Rachel wouldn't even blow me in the first place._

Finn shook his head for a second, remembering Rachel.

_You have a girlfriend! You're straight, remember? You shouldn't be pleasuring yourself to the sight of two naked guys having a little fuck session. __**Especially**__, when one of them is your brother._

He stood up and turned around to walk away, removing his hand from his pants, before he heard another thing through his paper thin wall.

"You're such a slut, Blaine. Just doing whatever I say."

Finn turned back around and looked through the hole.

_What Rachel doesn't know, doesn't hurt her._

Kurt jerked Blaine a couple more times, looking at him through lust filled eyes. He held his cock in front of his face.

"Go."

And with that single word, Blaine was coming all over Kurt's face in ropes as Kurt came all over his own stomach, untouched. It was the single hottest, erotic thing Finn had ever seen. A few seconds later, he was shuddering through his own orgasm in his pants.

He came down from his high a moment after. He snapped back to reality.

_I just got off to the sight of my brother and his boyfriend getting each other off._

He turned to his bed and flopped down on it, face first without even bothering with changing his sticky pants.

_I need a nap._

xxXXxx

**AN: …What on earth did I just write?**

**Oh, Finny… I bet this is why you're so bitter towards Blaine on the show. Maybe you want Kurt for your own so he can suck **_**your**_** dick and not Blaine's.**


End file.
